Things Change
by MyForbiddenFruit
Summary: Edward and Bella's lives are finally becoming normal. But what happens when the unexpected return? Read and find out! 1st story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Ok so this is my first story. I hope you like it. Im sorry if it is kind of short. Ill get better eventually. Reviews would make me happy!!

Disclaimer- Do I look like Stephenie Meyer to you? No, sadly im not.

Ch 1

I woke to a whisper so quiet I could barley hear it. "It's time to get up," this now familiar voice said sweetly.

I rolled over so my back was facing him. "No, I want to go back to sleep," I said.  
He stood from the rocking chair he always sat in and walked toward my bead.

He grabbed my waist, startling me. I jumped up. "Edward! Why did you do that?" I hissed at him.

"I had to get you up somehow," He said now smiling. "It worked didn't it?" I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. I grabbed my change of clothes for the day and headed for the bathroom.

"Human moment, please," I said, leaving him alone in my room. I turned the shower on for it to heat up.

I stepped into the water not expecting it to feel as good as it did. In fact, it felt so good I forgot how long I was in there for. At least, until Edward knocked on the door did I realize the water had turned for warm to cool.

"If you don't get out soon I'm almost certain the hot-water tank will explode," he said closing the door.

I turned the shower off grabbing the towel to dry off. After I had myself dry I got dressed. My outfit consisted of a blue-jean mini skirt and a pink V-neck tee shirt. Ugh. Alice. I wish she would let me buy my own stuff.

I put my hair into a messy bun, smoothing my skirt as I walked out of the bathroom, heading for my room. Edward had sat back down in the rocking chair. As I walked in, his eyes widened.

"Nice outfit," he said, his eyes returning to their normal size.

"You all know I don't like Alice shopping for me," I said in protest.

"That doesn't mean she won't," he said back. "I've been meaning to ask you..." Oh great...here we go... "Did you have good dreams?"

"Edward! You know I don't like you listening to me sleep talking!"

"Sorry...but you did use my name a lot," he said continuing to talk about it. With that I stood up and left the room heading for the stairs. By the time I got to them he was behind me. He swept me up into his arms. 

"I'm sorry I said something wrong," he said kissing my forehead. His cool lips felt good. "Will you forgive me?" he asked setting me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Maybe," I said teasing him.

Seconds later, Edward growled. It wasn't the same one he used toward Jasper or Emmett either. It was one low in his throat. Very low.

With that, I knew it was something bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Bella," he said softly turning to face me. It almost look as though tears were rolling down his perfect cheeks. If he could cry he would be right now. And that fact alone made my heart lurch.

"Bella," he said again, his eyes full of anguish.

"What Edward? What?," I asked, worried. I could hear my accelerated heartbeat…it scared me.

"Its Alice, Oh Bella she…" he cut off there.

"She what, Edward? Please…just tell me," I stepped toward him.

"She has a vision. Its-Its Victoria she's…back," he said, hissing as he got to her name. I had never seen him so lost for words.

The next thing I remember hearing was Edward's loud growl once again. Then he swept me up and ran. He ran faster than he ever had before, dodging in and out of the dark forest, avoiding every tree that came in our way.

I realized how hard I had been gripping his shoulders once he put me down. It hurt to bend my fingers. Looking around, I realized we were in the Cullen's house. My heart began to settle, this was what I identified as safe.

"Alice?" I said quietly trying not to let anyone else hear me. Of course they all heard. They have amazing hearing. Although they acted like they didn't.

"Yes Bella?" she said now facing me, a worried look on her face.

"What exactly did you see. Please tell me everything. I can tell when you dont, so please, please tell me everything."

"Well," she said looking down at her tangled fingers. "Victoria, she was…uh…in the woods by your house and she seemed to be chanting your name. I got worried and told Edward…"

I shuddered at the mental image of that. I tried hiding it from Edward so that I didn't alarm him. It didn't work. He seen me and pulled me close to him putting his arm around me. I gladly leaned in, resting my head on his chest.

"I won't let her take you, Bella…I wont lose you again, I promise…" His lips met my hair softly, and my heart lurched again at his touch.

Suddenly Alice froze up, right where she was.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked, placing her hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Victoria…is on her way over here. She found out that Bella isn't at her house. She is coming here to get her. But there is something different about her. I don't quite know what yet. Its hard to tell," she said letting her head fall into her hands.

"Then we will stop her." Emmett said, standing to come to my side. He touched my shoulder carefully, and I forced a smile. It didn't really fool anyone.

"Don't be so sure of yourselves," Carlisle said, "She is stronger than you think. Than any of us think, remember, she surprised us last time. Let's not make the same mistake twice."

"Its seven against one. I think we can handle her." Jasper said also coming to my side. He, like Emmett, touched my shoulder. Difference being, Emmett always was near me, Jasper wasn't. That fact touched me, and I smiled at him.

With that, an air like presence came upon the Cullen house. All seven of they rose at once, taking fierce positions around me. I was trapped within a circle of vampires, yet I fear one in particular, one who would hopefully not get close to me. Hysterical with nerves, I fought the urge to laugh.

"Are you ready for this?" Carlisle asked looking mainly toward Edward. Edward nodded, straightening up a little. The door burst open with great force.

"Just don't get yourself killed for me." I received no reply.

I gasped. This wasn't what I was expecting. I don't think any of us were. 


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note: Guys! Im soo sorry. I know I havent updated in a while. My computer crashed so now I have to try to get all of my story back. Then, my lovely md, Just A Little Bit Dramatic has to edit it. In order to edit it, we need PM's but for some reason I am not recieving and alerts or anything from FanFic. Are they down or is it just me? I think its just me but you never know... I am going to attept to recover my story and post the next chapter very soon. Thanks for staying with me and for the reviews!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Yes, im back. Sorry it took so long. The chapters should start coming a little faster now that im on break and have more time. And you can thank the amazing Just A Little Bit Dramatic for all the lovely editing of this chapter. Trust me, it would be very very bad if not for her editing. Thanks for sticking with me this long.. if your still out there..

Disc.- I can only wish I owned Twilight, New Moon, or every aspect of it.

Ch. 3

There in the door stood Victoria's third coven member: Laurent. Even considering the shock we all felt, the Cullens prepared themselves to fight.

"Stop," Laurent said, nervously stepping into the living room of the house. "I'm not here to kill or harm anyone. I'm just here to tell you that Victoria knows where Bella is and she is furious…and, as you might have guessed, dangerous."

"We know that," Alice said, stepping forward and away from the group. I lingered toward the back, my whole body trembling, feeling a rush of calm as Jasper picked up on my unease. "That's not why you came. Tell us the real reason," she demanded.

He hung his head for a short second, almost as in shame. "Well," he said. And after a long pause continued, "I'm here to uh…help you. All of you." Alice rolled her eyes and stepped back into the group.

Edward let out a low hiss. "And why should we trust you?" he snapped.

"Why else would I be here?" Laurent retorted.

Edward didn't need to think. He spoke in a heartbeat…for me, anyway. "To do Victoria's job. And trust me, if that's what you're here for, that task wont be completed." he said, stealing a glance at me. "You wont go near her. No matter what." This sent a shiver down my spine, and I wrapped my arms around myself.

There was a silence that seemed to last forever. No one took a breath for a long time…not even me. Unlike everyone else in the room, I had to breathe eventually. I silently let out my breath. Carlisle and Edward stepped forward, leaving everyone else to file out of the room.

I was left standing alone, which was not a good thing at all. I began feeling lightheaded. At once, my body went limp and I fell, landing on my back. I felt a stab of pain go from the bottom of my back to the top of my neck. Then I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke dazed and confused. I was lying on the Cullen's barely used dining room table. "It's all going to be okay," Edward said comfortingly, as he placed his hand on mine.

"Wh…wh…what happened?" I managed to ask.

"We aren't quiet sure. You just blacked out." Carlisle said gently. He stood from the chair and began pacing. I tried to sit up but the pain in my back was horrible and I cried out.

"Don't you dare, Isabella Marie. Just stay still, and listen to me…for once." Edward said, pushing me back down to the table. I felt helpless. I wanted to get up and move, but I couldn't.

Remembering the events that happened earlier, I thought out Laurent. Where was he? "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Where did Laurent go?"

He turned to Carlisle, expecting him to answer. After a long pause, his adoptive father answered. "In my office."

This snapped something in me, and I fought the pain and sat up, fighting against Edward. Which was becoming increasingly difficult, even with how gentle Edward was being. "And you trust him to be up there alone? Don't you remember what he did to us?" I said. For all we knew, he could be destroying the second floor of the house. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Wow. It seems like it has been forever. I apoligize for taking so long. And im sure you're all diving into Eclipse.( I know I am) And everyone better give Just A Little Bit Dramatic many, many, virtual cookies for dealing with my bad grammer and such. This chapter would not be good at all without her, trust me. I guess I should also warn you because, with Eclipse around, I hve been.. how should I put it insprired? and this chapter is a long one! (and I thought this a/n was only going to be a sentence long.)

Disclaimer- Well, do you think Stephenie will sell the rights for about.. 3 cents? Thats all I got...  
Ch. 4

"He wasn't lying, Bella," Edward said, his eyes meeting mine. "I do read  
minds, you know. What he said was the truth."

"How do you know he wasn't thinking like that on purpose to throw you  
off?!" I demanded, getting angrier and angrier as I tore my gaze from his. My  
breathing was erratic, and I could feel my heart rate increase with every  
breath.

"Well, I guess we don't…" he said hesitantly, watching me in concern, his  
hand gripping my own, tightly.

"Exactly, Edward. You don't! You just don't know! No one actually cares  
about the very serious danger we're in…I do!" I was screaming,  
absolutely furious. I wasn't angry with Edward, I was angry with this  
situation. I hated it, it was just unfair. Feeling Edward let go of my hand,  
my gaze shot up to meet his, but he was looking down. I could see the hurt in  
his eyes.

"Is that what you really think? " His words sounded so small…I melted. I  
just broke.

"Oh, no, Edward," I was appalled to feel the tears start to slide. "I  
didn't mean that. I…I didn't think…I'm scared. God, Edward, I'm so  
scared…" His arms encircled me, and I pressed my cheek against his cold,  
dead chest.

He reached his hand up, softly running his finger through my hair. "I know,  
Bella. It's okay. You don't have to worry about hurting me…it's always  
the other way around. Bella…we're all scared of different things in this  
situation. But I've made it my responsibility to keep you safe. A few of us  
have to stay calm…but we all care." His explanation was soft, gently, and  
he attempted to cease my sobbing.

As my sobs slowly subsided, they turned to hiccups. Esme noticed, promptly  
bringing me a glass of cold water. "Thanks…" I managed to say between  
hiccups. "I guess I overreacted…a bit."

She nodded her head sympathetically, smiling briefly. "Carlisle, will you  
please go up to your office and check on our…guest." She struggled with the  
last word, her order kind. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't order  
anything without being nice as well.

Carlisle nodded, and ran up the stairs. I jumped as I heard a loud noise,  
followed by a series of crashes, and a low yet loud growl. I wasn't sure who  
was growling…but whichever male vampire it was had to be furious to make  
that noise.

I felt the rush of air as everyone ran after…except for us. Me and Rosalie.  
Considering she despises me, it wasn't the best situation. I would have  
given anything to not be here…and obviously so would she. It looked like she  
had been told to look after me. And she wasn't too happy about that. She sat  
perfectly still, staring into the wall, fire in her eyes.

"Rosalie?" I asked tentatively, afraid of what she would say.

"What?" She shot back as if mad at me.

"What's going on up there?"

"I don't know," she said, glaring at me. Why was she acting so disgusted?

"Are you sure? You can tell me. Please…" I was almost begging her.

"I said I don't know! God, get that into your head, why don't you,  
human?"

"But Rosalie, you have to know…was that Carlisle's growl? Or  
Laurent…please tell me…" She didn't understand how badly I needed to  
know this. So she ignored me.

Several minutes passed. Then, Carlisle swiftly came down the stairs, a numb  
look on his face. The rest of the family soon followed, including Laurent. The  
day was getting more confusing as it went on. A while ago, I heard the growl  
of an angry, angry vampire. Now, they all came down like nothing happened.  
What had happened?

Edward walked to my side. "We're going to your house," he said under his  
breath. "Don't argue…please, Bella, just come." He picked me up and I took  
a deep breath, preparing for his speed. Several seconds later we arrived at my  
house.

"I'll be in your room," he said.

"Charlie?" I asked. He simply nodded his head, and was gone. I opened the  
door quickly, not wanting to be outside alone. "Hey Dad." I said, walking into  
the living room,

"Hi Bells," he said, not turning his head from the television. A game was on.  
Typical.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"No. It's okay…I already ate." he replied.

I headed eagerly up the stairs. Too eagerly. I fell, putting my hands out to  
break the fall. When I finally got up, I held my hands in the air to examine  
the damage. Just a little bit of rough burn. I shook it off, heading for my  
room, half surprised Edward hadn't caught me.

I opened my door and stepped in. Edward sat on my bed, my personal  
statue…it seemed he could never look anything but perfect.

"Shouldn't you be making dinner?" he whispered softly as I sat down beside  
him. "And I know Charlie already ate…but what about you? You need to eat  
too," he said, glancing harshly at me. 

"I'm not hungry," I quickly snapped back, even as my stomach growled in  
protest.

He heard this and sighed. "Go eat." I crossed my arms, not moving from where  
I was. I was not leaving this room again unless I absolutely had to. And he  
knew it. "You are one stubborn girl, you know that?" He asked, brushing the  
hair from my face.

"I know…I learned from the best." I flashed him a smile. He simply shook  
his head and stood up.

"You look exhausted…I don't blame you. You need sleep. So, go change and  
go to bed," he said, searching the room for my bedclothes. He found them and  
tossed them to me as I  
left to change.

When I returned to the room, Edward was gone.

Panic instantly filled me. Attempting to calm, I switched off the light, and  
climbed into bed. Within a few minutes, my mind began to wander from  
reality…it felt good. My eyes snapped open as I felt a jolt to the back of  
my neck.

I tried to look around. Shifting my eyes to the full-length mirror that hung  
on the back of my door, I could see the ghastly figure of Laurent. He had me  
by the scuff of the neck and almost seemed to be chuckling. The sound thrilled  
me with fear.

Throwing me back onto my bed, he quickly retreated to the opposite side of  
the room. "I've waited a long time for this." He began to crouch down, and my  
mind flickered back to the incident with James._ He was crouching, we were  
surrounded by mirrors…I was going to die…  
_  
"I knew it," I said, beginning to tremble, while still trying to hold it  
together to buy time. "You would never help me." I said. "I should have fought  
Edward more. A leopard can't change its spots…no more than an sadistic  
coward can change."

For some reason, Laurent smirked, and drawled, "So you figured me out. That  
doesn't change the fact that you're here and not ever leaving here again.  
Hmm…" he said, inhaling as he moved a little closer. "Victoria was right.  
You do smell just delightful. I will enjoy this."

This made the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up. Gulping, I began  
the age-old threat, the one I hadn't used on James, and had almost gotten  
killed as a result. "Edward will never let you…" 

"Never let me what?" Laurent cut me off. "What happened to that 'I'm  
going to protect my love' sappy speech? He obviously isn't doing a good  
job. He isn't here protecting you. He may have gotten there to save you from  
James…but James was a fool. He had the right idea though, in one way.  
Leaving something of you to Edward. And so, because I'm kind, I'll allow  
you to write a letter. I will make sure your beloved Edward receives it…once  
you're dead."

I winced as he threw a piece of paper and a pen at me. Picking it up, I  
trembled, and tears began to slide down my cheeks. Even thinking of writing a  
goodbye to him burned my insides like a never ending blaze. And here I was,  
writing goodbye…again.

_My dearest Edward,  
Once again, I am forced to say goodbye. Or rather, write it. And sadly, this  
time, the words refuse to come to me. There aren't even enough words to  
describe how much I love you. And once again, you will go through pain because  
of me. For that, I am so very sorry. But this time, I know there wont be a  
miraculous rescue. Even as you read this, I'll be long gone. They will make  
sure of it. So don't try to save me, it's useless. And don't blame  
yourself, though I know you will anyway. It was my fault. It always is in  
these situations. Tell your family I love them…especially Emmett and Alice.  
And make sure my father knows I love him too.  
Never forget me.  
Be safe.  
I'll love you…always and forever…and will eternally belong to you…  
Your Bella _

Through my tears, I folded it, and handed it back to Laurent, who slid it  
into his pocket. That's when it completely sunk in. This was it, the end.

There was no going back.

Well, I warned you it was a long one. I wasnt joking. Remember, send Just A Little Bit Dramatic (bella) all your cookies!!


End file.
